


Watching You

by peeksandhiscaptain (jamie1988)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie1988/pseuds/peeksandhiscaptain
Summary: Anonymous said to jamiewritesfics:How bout an Established Relationship/Outside POV type thing where like a rookie player finds out about them or something? Or honestly a quarantine fic because we’re all stuck in that anyways, so what better than to read about other people stuck in quarantine hahaThis is the first option.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667860
Kudos: 74





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> also available on [tumblr](https://jamiewritesfics.tumblr.com/post/612889914770636800/watching-you-tumblr-prompt-1)
> 
> (Title from "Private Eyes by Hall And Oates)
> 
> 07/04/20: Changed the title because I realized I messed up. Oops.

Adam doesn’t quite know what he was expecting when he walks into the shower after a hard loss but this…this isn’t it.

Most of the guys were showering quietly and quickly, ignoring everyone and everything around them. But he doesn’t know how to ignore Tazer sitting on the floor of the shower, holding Kaner in his lap. Both of them naked.

Kaner’s face is buried in the captain’s chest and Cap seems to be whispering something into the top of his head. Kaner chuckles like he can’t help it, and Tazer grins, obviously proud of himself. He ghosts a hand down Kaner’s back, and he must cop a feel because Kaner jumps and pinches Tazer’s nipple in retaliation.

Tazer yelps, but looks unrepentant. His grin softens though, before he leans in for a kiss, holding Kaner in place with a hand behind his head, buried in the wet curls. Adam can actually see Kaner melt into the kiss, pushing himself closer to the bigger body cradling him.

Adam knows he should stop staring. He knows this and yet for some reason he can’t.

He also can’t stop his own yelp when Brinksy smacks him upside the head either. “What the fuck, man?”

Brinksy snorts. “What you see ain’t gonna change if you stare at them long enough.” Adam stumbles as he drags him out of the showers. “Is that” Brinksy jerks his head in the direction they just came from, “gonna be a problem?”

“No! Of course not!” Adam’s shaking his head before he even has time to think about it. “I’m just a little shocked? And maybe a little not shocked? Which is probably more shocking to be honest.”

Brinksy laughs and moves to his locker. “Tell me about it. They aren’t subtle but it’s still like a puck to the chest when you find out.”

Adam moves to his own locker before remembering he hasn’t showered yet. “Um…how long exactly…?”

“How long have they been together? Or how long have I known?”

Adam shakes his head, still a little blown away by the whole thing. Not uncomfortable. Just…blown away “Both, I guess.”

“I actually found out during my first year. October 12th. You never forget the day you walk in on your heroes making out in the equipment room.” Brinksy’s head pops through his shirt and he’s grinning. “I doubt you’re gonna forget today either.”

Adam certainly doesn’t think so.

“As for how long they’ve been together, I have no clue. I doubt they do either. Probably since the moment they met.”

Adam thinks about it and Brinksy keeps quiet. It makes sense, now that he’s over the shock and can actually think. Tazer and Kazer have been connected at the hip the entire time he’s known them.

Cap is always all up in everyone’s space, but no one more than Kaner’s; he’d learned early on that Kaner is Tazer’s and no one else’s. And despite the fact that Kaner isn’t anywhere near as tactile as the captain, he’s never seen him complain or do anything but move into his touch.

Yeah. So maybe the shock comes from the fact that he’s not shocked.

He can live with that.

As long as he never has to see them naked together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm on tumblr! [writing blog](https://jamiewritesfics.tumblr.com) and [main blog](https://captainjbonetoews.tumblr.com)


End file.
